User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Mäöres zien Gezèt
Weet je, ik veronderstel dat Dimi deze pagina deleted omdat dit niet in het Engels is. 06:31, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dat is ook zo Pierlot McCrooke 05:14, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::Now I understand why OWTB spoke about censure. Is there a law which forbids this? I can't find it anywhere. Ben (talk) 12:46, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::No, but americans and britsh people can not read it. That is why the king prefers english in articles Pierlot McCrooke 12:51, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::If you insist on having this newspaper here, I would suggest you first ask HRH Dimitri I King of Lovia. Maybe he agrees if you make a parallel translation on the same page. The way you are dealing with this issue right now just doesn't seem correct to me. 13:06, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Don't make a problem of it, people. There are two issues, two reasons to delete this page: * At first, it is NOT up to date, and that is the largest problem to me. It's an "empty" newspaper. If you update it, it woule be way better. * Secundo, it is in Limburgish, a language nobody of Lovia knows well. So please, make a translation too. There is no censure, not at all, but we want good pages, and we can't say this is the case here. 14:59, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :I could not agree more ! 16:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Here is my reply: * It is up to date. There simply doesn't happen so much in Mäöres now OWTB left: http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen * Please, even if you don't want to listen, act like you do. It's too difficult language to translate. If you really want to, delete it. It won't be good for the international relations. Any important news from Mäöres which might come won't be spread then. Mäöres is in a very instable period. The country is very divided. There is a pro-Lovia group: Umbel and Hoogvleet, a anti-Lovia group: OWTB and Alexandru, a "Lovia is good but not everything"-group: Argumentus and me, and a "I don't care"-group: MartijnM and Bart K. Deleting this international newspaper which has not given any problems in any other wikination is not good promotion for Lovia. --Ben (talk) 06:47, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Just visited http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen and indeed, nothing much is happening apart from yourselves making new pages to the newspaper. As HRH Dimitri I suggests, make a translation on the same page, so everyone can read it, and maybe Lovian citizens will have some news for your newspaper too. I truly feel sorry I do not speak your language. 07:44, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Please stop this crisis Pierlot McCrooke 08:05, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::I don't see this as a crisis, merely an attempt from my side as to solve this issue for mutual benefit. 08:36, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::::No, this is not a crisis. I'll try to translate it. Ben (talk) 12:32, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::::This is great ! It would be wonderful if you would find the time and courage to continue. 12:50, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Deletion? Because: * One of the two pages didn't have categories. * The pages weren't wikified. * The content was passé. The same again: if you update it, it is welcome. 11:33, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :I know, but Mäöres is dead, that's why there is no news. Btw, PLEASE ARCHIVE YOUR TALK PAGE, I CAN'T OPEN IT ANYMORE!!! --OWTB 11:35, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Tonight. I'm too busy now. 11:41, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ik hou je d'raan ;) Ik kan al een hele week een half uur wachte eer 'ie gelade was, mss is er wel iets gebeurt waarvan ik niet op de hoogte ben... --OWTB 11:42, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Why don't you buy some extra RAM for your PC? 11:43, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Is 2gb not enough? :P I guess too much (il)legal downloading and bad internet connection are the main cause :) --OWTB 11:49, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::2gb :)) --Bucurestean 18:15, November 15, 2009 (UTC)